dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
Goku (Universe 18)
This article is '''solely '''based on information pertaining to Goku as seen in Dragonball Multiverse. Please visit the Dragonball Wiki for information regarding Goku in the manga. Goku, or Kakarot, is a contestant from Universe 18. For many years, he has been regarded as Earth's strongest champion. As a boy, he was sent to Earth on a mission to destroy the world and it's people, but a bump on the head transformed Goku into a force for good. Goku has saved the world, and the universe from many threats like King Piccolo, Frieza, and Majin Buu, while also having a hand in the defeat of Cell and other menaces. The informal leader of the Z-Fighters, Goku dedicates his life to getting stronger and battling tougher opponents, usually in the name of upholding peace. While demonstrating great heroism, his lack of education and manners is one of his noteworthy traits. In DBM, his universe is designated Universe 18. Overview Appearance Spiky, black hair that, due to his Saiyan genetics, never grows any longer (except as a Super Saiyan). Goku's physical appearance, according to Vegeta, will never change - he will always resemble his physical prime. As a Super Saiyan 3 though, Goku's eyebrows vanish and his hair becomes ungainly long. Personality Cheerful, energetic, and determined. Surprisingly, he has a strong fear of needles. Although Goku's appearances are limited thus far into DBM, he retains his usual carefree, happy, and excited nature. Biography Age 784 Ten years since the defeat of (Kid) Majin Buu, Goku participates in the World Martial Arts Tournament and meets a child, Uub, who he would take under his wing before the tournament's end. The Vargas Tournament Ten years since the two first met, Goku and Uub continue to train together, with Goku still in contact with his family and friends. Goku is busy teaching Uub how to use the Kaioken when they are interrupted by a machine created by the Vargas. They are invited to join the tournament the Vargas are hosting, and Goku is the first person to jump at the chance to fight in another tournament, insisting that it would be a perfect way to test how much Uub has improved without risking damage to the Earth. Bidding farewell to his wife and friends, Goku entered the Vargas ship and started asking when he would be able to eat. The party arrived in the tournament quickly and disembarked to their universe's balcony where they were designated as Universe 18. While the others are eager to go and meet the other universes, Goku declines meeting his father, Bardock, claiming that Bardock wasn't the father figure he looked up to. Round One After watching the first two matches of the tournament, Goku is matched up with Mahissu from Universe 10 for the third fight of the tournament. Goku's friends cheer as Goku enters the ring, with Vegeta commenting that the fight's "not even a warm-up". As Goku enters the ring, he seems interested that Mahissu is a Saiyan, to which Mahissu replies by calling Goku a "renegade with no tail". Goku decides to only use a small portion of his strength against Mahissu and launches a kiai punch at him. Mahissu is easily overwhelmed by the force and is immediately knocked out. As Goku was announced the winner, he amazed the crowd and several other participants due to completely over-powering his opponent. This also prompts three Namekian fighters from Universe 10 to drop out of the tournament. After the match, Vegeta from Universe 13 introduces himself and his companions to the Z Fighters. They also meet Kakarot, the Universe 13 parallel of Goku, who had supposedly never bumped his head as a child and slaughtered all humans on Earth. Goku then spectates the rest of the matches and nearly engages Universe 20 Broly in combat, but thanks to Vegetto's Spirit Sword technique, Broly was stopped and Vegetto handled Broly, proving that even the strongest Z-Fighters were being greatly outclassed in the tournament. When questioned by Uub as to why they were staying despite being out-classed, he merely stated that this was the challenge and that they would meet Vegetto in the Finale, and was sure they would get better before then. When Cell powers up in his match against Bojack, Goku notes to Vegeta that Cell has become far more powerful than he was after the Cell Games. Round Two Goku's opponent in the second round is Android 17 from Universe 14. In the novelization, Goku was curious to how strong the android was since he never got the chance to fight because of the heart virus. Vegeta warns Goku that he will be disapointed by the lack of strength. When Goku reaches the orb, Andriod 17 seems to be excited to destroy the one person he was supose to kill. Goku then decides to fight in his base to keep things interesting. The two fighters appear to be even untill # 17 claims to be holding back. Goku then turns into a Super Saiyan and accidentally wins the fight with one punch, shocking Android 18. A Vision Of The Future In one of Bardock's visions of the future, Goku (true to character) has somehow befriended one of the Cell Juniors from Universe 17. Techniques Kamehameha Goku's signature move. He has yet used this move, as none of his fights thus far required it. Kaioken Learned from King Kai; the technique is somewhat outdated by Goku becoming a Super Saiyan. Spirit Bomb (Genki Dama) Also learned from King Kai. Goku reserves this technique for desperate situations. Instant Transmission Learned on planet Yardrat. Goku uses this technique to transport himself, or others, across vast distances in the blink of an eye. Dragon Fist A technique demonstrated in Movie 13, Wrath of the Dragon. Due to DBM's liberties with the DBZ anime, it is unknown if Goku will retain this technique. However, Vegito used a combination of this technique and the Final Flash technique used by Vegeta(Universe 18). Forms Super Saiyan Goku achieved this form after witnessing Frieza killing Krillin on Planet Namek. He has used this form many times *''Ascended Super Saiyan'' *''Ultra Super Saiyan'' *''Full''-''Power Super Saiyan'' Super Saiyan 2 After witnessing Gohan transform against Perfect Cell, Goku trained himself to this level through the seven years in Other World. Super Saiyan 3 This is his most powerful Super Saiyan transformation. It is unknown if he has mastered it yet. He learned this transformation through his training in Other World for seven years. It is also unknown how strong exactly Goku has become while transformed in this state, however it is stated in the novel that he surpassed Mystic Gohan, making him most likely after Gotenks SSJ3 the strongest in his universe. Super Saiyan 4 This form is mentioned in the extra mincomics. Fusions Gogeta Goku turns into Gogeta when he fuses with Vegeta. Trivia *In response to Goku's relavance to DBM due to the presence of powerful beings like Vegito, Salagir stated: "Oh don't worry, they and Vegeta will amaze you, but it won't be a mere matter of power level." Gallery GokuSSJ18 color.png|Super Saiyan Goku Goku SSJ3.png|Super Saiyan 3 Goku, attempting to defend himself from Broly's rampage Goku_vs_17.png|Goku's fight against C17 in the second round of the tournament References Category:Universe 18 Category:Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Super Saiyan 3 Category:Participant Category:First Round Winner Category:Second Round Winner Category:Male Category:Super Saiyan God